


The Only One

by The100bangtan_girl13



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine is Supportive, Bottom Kurt, Bottom Ryder, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sebastian, F/F, F/M, Hunter Clarington has issues, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sebastian, M/M, Minor Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Ryder and jake have trouble, blaine is a good boyfriend and friend, brittiny is smarter than she lets on, david is a good boyfriend, emotional sebastian, hunter isn't the best boyfriend, kitty wilde is protective, marley is a sweetheart, sam and sebastian are friends, sam evans is a sweetheart, santana is a good girlfriend, sebastian isn't a bad guy, switch Finn Hudson, switch Puck, will is a good teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The100bangtan_girl13/pseuds/The100bangtan_girl13
Summary: dind





	The Only One

nite falls down in the dund and buys alot of fsncy choclates for every one adbd this adhd


End file.
